


things you said over the phone (heffron/roe)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: things you said [8]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You're on my side, right?”Gene hums. “That depends. What am I siding with you on?”
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Series: things you said [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999615
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	things you said over the phone (heffron/roe)

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and i'm fairly certain it's my first baberoe fic so please don't hate me if it's ooc

“Gene,” Babe practically sings into his phone, flopping his head onto his pillow, “You're on my side, right?”

Gene hums. “That depends. What am I siding with you on?”

“Rude.” Babe mocks offense, pouting as he slaps a hand to his chest even though his boyfriend can't see him. “Bill won't let me get a puppy.”

“I didn't think your landlord allowed pets?”

“He doesn't need to find out!” Babe argued, not bothering to explain his master plan of how they'd hide the puppy. It wouldn't be difficult. “Joe's with me.”

“Yeah, well, that's Joe. He loves puppies,” Gene lets out a breathy laugh, “he's dating George.” he adds, as though that proves his point.

It does.

“Still. Gene, I want a puppy!” Babe whines. “Can't you tell Bill we'd take good care of it? He won't listen to us.”

“And what makes you think he'll listen to me?”

Babe tuts. “You're _you_ – everyone listens to you. You have that whole ‘I know best’ thing going for you.” He huffs. “He still doesn't trust me after the goldfish we got.”

“For good reason.” Gene says. “You two idiots overfed it within a day!”

“Not my point, Gene.” Babe groans, “A puppy would be so cute and we could teach him tricks and he'd love you so he could sleep with us when you stay over and-”

“I love you.” Gene blurts out, interrupting him, a gasp following down the phone shortly after.

“What?” Babe's heart leaps into his chest (they've never actually spoken those words out loud to one another yet), the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a face-splitting grin as he practically jumps into the air. Bad idea. He forgets how bouncy his mattress is.

He falls to the floor in a mess of gangly limbs, cursing loudly as he scrambles to pick up his phone from where he dropped it. Bringing it up to his ear, he laughs out an apology to his boyfriend. “Say it again!”

Gene chuckles, clearly embarrassed. “No, no I didn’t- I wasn't supposed to say it like this.”

Babe scoffs, leaning his elbows on the edge of his bed. It's easier than climbing back up. He's not sure his legs could handle that right now. “Gene, baby, I love you too.”

“Oh...” Babe can picture his boyfriend’s bewildered expression perfectly; red lips parted in a perfect ‘O’ shape, doe eyes glistening, a dusting of pink on his cheeks. He wishes he was with him, if only to witness the sight for himself. “Y-you do?”

“Of course, sweetheart.” Babe assures, smile softening.

Gene laughs too, lighter this time. “Edward, you're an idiot.” Babe snorts, flicking a crumb from his bed absently. Gene lets out a content sigh, sounding like he's just lifted a weight from his shoulders. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
